shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Krolidad
Krolidad is the het ship between Krolia and Keith's Father from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Season 6 RAZOR'S EDGE Krolia was a Blade of Marmora spy sent undercover to scout for the Voltron Lions. While searching near Earth with a loyal Galra scout, a signal was detected. The scout orders her to call it in, but she stays quit, before making the decision to attack. In the ensuing battle, the scout was killed, but Krolia's fighter jet was damaged and crash-landed on Earth in the middle of a desert, right in front of the home of Keith's father. A light appears from the window and a man breaks open the fighter with an axe, freeing Krolia, saving her from the wreckage. Presumably after nursing her back to health, he helps her find the Blue Lion months later. He tells her if she's sure that he doesn't want him to connect the Galaxy Garrison as they could help. Krolia says she's sure, as she doesn't want to put his entire civilization in jeopardy. He looks at her with a sadden expression as thinking with them finding the Blue Lion she will contact her people and leave. Krolia tells him, “My ship being destroyed was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn't go back even if I could.” She then walks up to him and he takes her hand. She's surprised for a moment before melting into a warm smile at hearing him say he wants to help. At some point, Krolia and Keith's father became lovers, and Krolia gave birth to Keith. She wanted to name him “Yurak”, but his father suggested “Keith” instead. They seemingly live in peace for a while. As Krolia is feeding Keith with his father watching on with a gentle expression, Krolia's blade goes off, alerting them to the arrival of Galra scouts. Krolia planned to detonate explosives, leaving the task to Keith's father while she went after the scouts. One of the scouts holds his gun on her, telling her the “primitive” has been neutralized. Krolia screams, “No!” She chases the scout outside and as he's lifting off in his fighter, it explodes. Krolia looks down a crater to see Keith's father heavily injured, but alive, gripping the control to the explosives. Expecting the Galra to find the Blue Lion again, Krolia decides that leaving to continue her mission of fighting the Galra from the inside was the only way to keep her family safe. She leaves Keith's father with her Marmora blade, thinking Keith may some day need it. She soon flees Earth to return to the Blade of Marmora, with Keith's father watching on, no doubt heartbroken. 20 years later, Krolia and Keith meet again, both working for the Blade of Marmora. They are traveling via whale-like creatures, periodically being hit by visions of the past and future. It's during a vision of the past that Krolia sees Keith, as a small child, standing in front of a grave. It's then Krolia realizes that her former lover is dead. Season 7 LIONS’ PRIDE, PART 2 Some time after Krolia had returned to Earth with Kolivan, when Paladins had it freed from Sendak and were recovering from their intense battle with the Komar Mech in the hospital, Krolia, along with a fully recovered Keith and Cosmo, went to visit her former lover's grave. Where she is seen kneeling before it. Children Keith Keith is a Galran-Human hybrid. He's the former Red Paladin. He stepped down as a Paladin to work for the Blade of Marmora, but has since returned; he's currently the Black Paladin. Fanon On AO3, Krolidad has 180+ works in its tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia * Keith's father has no canon name. ** Fan's have referred to him as “Texas Kogane” given his accent and Keith's last name in the Devil's Due Comics being Kogane, which wasn't present in the original Defender of the Universe series. Photos Krolidad1 (Razor's Edge).jpg Krolidad2 (Razor's Edge).jpg Krolidad3 (Razor's Edge).jpg Krolidad4 (Razor's Edge).jpg Krolidad5 (Razor's Edge).jpg Krolidad6 (Razor's Edge).jpg Krolidad7 (Razor's Edge).jpg Krolidad8 (Razor's Edge).jpg Krolidad9 (Razor's Edge).jpg Krolidad10 (Razor's Edge).jpg Krolidad11 (Razor's Edge).jpg|Krolia realizes her former lover is dead. Navigation